


Winter Morning

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan enjoys a winter morning with his family. A commissioned Ampora/Lalonde work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned work for http://pinkdiamondprince.tumblr.com. 2,000 words of Ampora/Lalonde family slice of life fluff.

  Winter meant snow. It meant snow and rain and cold and dark and depression. Winter had never been Eridan’s favorite time of year. This year, however, was different.

  One reason was that his father was home. His father had _finally_ settled back home after a leaving to work in the navy. It was weird to be with his father again, and it had been made clear his father didn’t exactly know how to parent a teenaged boy. Or anyone. A symptom of this was his father telling Eridan to call him ‘Dualscar’. He claimed that ‘everyone did’ and that it was his nickname. Since Eridan wasn’t keen on calling someone he barely knew ‘dad’ he went along with it.

  Another was that he and Rose had finally managed to start getting along, albeit in their own very strange way. They still traded barbs and sneers as easy as other siblings traded words of affection. But the barbs had lost their sting. They were traded because Rose and Eridan didn’t really know how to trade words of affection to each other. Their comradeship was shown by snark and sass, a passive aggressive action or an insult. They sharpened each other’s wit and it was a friendship Eridan had come to love, even if he’d never admit it.

  Snow drifted to the ground outside, and Eridan sat in the window booth, watching it. One of his newer history books were set in his lap. It was a huge book on military history in Europe that Dualscar had gotten him for his birthday. It was a favorite and he was devouring it for the fourth time. Dualscar had a talent for picking gifts.

  He looked up as he heard someone step in. It was Saturday morning, and no surprise to see Rox, Rose’s biological mom, shuffle in in her jammies. She had short, blonde hair and a smile that made the room light up. She was an author, and had books that had made her a small fortune. She was also crazy rich. And she didn’t protest when Eridan accidently called her mom. It seemed to be slipping out more and more these days.

  “Hey Rox,” He said, lifting a hand and waving at her. She smiled and went over to the window booth.

  “Heyo, kid. How’s your book?” She asked, reaching over to ruffle Eridan’s hair. Eridan rolled his eyes but let her.

  “It’s good. I’m in Russian military history right now.” Eridan said. Roxy sat down on the booth next to him.

  “Hungry? I’m going to make pancakes. Blueberry pancakes.” She said. Eridan’s mouth watered at the thought of it and he nodded. “All right. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.”

  She ruffled his hair again, and then left him in peace to read. Dualscar came down next, but he didn’t bother Eridan, going right into the kitchen. The sound of cooking and soft talking was strangely relaxing. He stretched out slowly on the booth as he listened to them, then sank into his reading once more.

  Eridan’s eyes scanned the pages of his book for a few more moments before he felt eyes on him. He snapped his head up and stared at Rose. She smiled sweetly at him and smoothed her hands over a black skirt.

  “Oh dear, I didn’t startle you, did I?” She asked. Eridan glowered at her. “My humble apologies, Bill Nye the science guy.”

  “I call bullshit on your clearly fake apology, Pinkscarf Fakemage.” Eridan said, scooting over to make more room on the seat. She sat down and curled her legs under her.

  “How’s Kan?” Eridan asked. Rose smiled and leaned against the window.

  “She’s good. We’re going out Sunday.” Rose said.  She hummed a note and drew a few shapes on the window.

  A comfortable silence fell, and Eridan didn’t know what to _do_ with it. He was still getting used to silences that weren’t downright hostile or bitter. To have one that was comfortable was freaking him out.

  Before he could think of anything to say, however, Dualscar and Roxy emerged from the kitchen. Dualscar was carrying a tray of pancakes and plates while Rox dealt with cups of coffee. Dualscar was chuckling, presumably at something Roxy had said.

  “Rose, please go grab some forks.” Dualscar said. Rose nodded and slipped off the couch. She left, going to get the requested items as the adults set the food on the coffee table.

  “We eatin’ breakfast in here?” Eridan asked.

  “Brunch, and yes. Rox thought it would be a fun change up.” Dualscar explains. He dropped onto the couch and set his feet on the coffee table, only to get them shoved off by Roxy.

  “Not next to the food.” She chided. Dualscar groaned but kept his feet off the table.  

  Rose came in with the silver ware, and set it on the table. Eridan pulled himself off his seat reluctantly, and went closer to the table. He dropped into the big leather chair, and Rose took the other end of the couch. Rox hummed as she started to dish people up.

  “How did everyone sleep?” Rox asked.

  “I slept great.” Dualscar replied. “No nightmares or anythin’.”

  “My dreams were filled to the brim with horrorterrors and vampires. Many a thing ready to rip a poor, innocent virgin to shreds. Luckily, with my wands of ooglegoth I was able to dispel it all and have manic pixie dreams of squiddles.” Rose informed the drily. Dualscar snorted out a laugh, covering his mouth with a hand. Eridan rolled his eyes. His father was far too easily amused.

  “I imagine Eridan dreamt of conquering lands and slaughtering people.” Rose continued. Eridan flipped her off with a ringed finger and reached to take the plate Rox handed him.

  “Thanks. And I slept fine. I don’t dream about conquering.” Eridan took a bite of his pancakes and almost made a noise of appreciation at the taste. He loved Rox’s pancakes.

  “No? My mistake. You dream of bedding Alexander the Great.” Rose said, cocking an eyebrow.

  Eridan’s nose wrinkled. “No I do not.”

  “Ceaser?”

Eridan opened his mouth to reply but Rox waved a hand.

  “That’s enough, you two. You guys are going to drive me back to drinking some day, I swear.” She said with a roll of her pink eyes.

  “I’m still in drinking.” Dualscar said. He snagged his plate from Rox, who tsked at him, and gave her an innocent smile.

  Rox finished quickly, giving Rose her food and sinking into an empty chair with her own.

  “There. Eat up, ladies and gents, we’ve got pleaaanty more where that came from.” Roxy said.

  “I want seconds.”

  “Duals, sweets, you haven’t even finished your first.”

  “Fuck.”

  “Language.”

  Rose lifted her head. She smirked at Dualscar.

  “Oh dear, is that a _curse_ I hear, sailor?” She asked in mock innocence. “I can’t believe you would speak this way in front of me. I’m just a young girl.”

  “Uh huh. You’ve said worse.” Dualscar said. Eridan snorted.

  “Just a young girl my ass, fakemage. You tried to sacrifice me to one of your blood gods.” Eridan said.

  “Was that better or worse than the time I tried to feed you to my vampire?” She asked coyly. Eridan stuck his tongue out at her. 

  “Aren’t all mages fake, since magic isn’t real?” Dualscar pointed out. Rox gasped in mock offense.

  “Magic is _too_ real. As real as one of your guns. Or my guns. Or Eridan’s guns.” Rox said.

  “It is most certainly not, my dear Lalonde.”

  “It is.” Rose said. “It is and I can prove it.”

  “It is _not._ Stop saying fake fuckin’ bullshit.” Eridan said. He licked his lips to get some of the syrup from the pancakes off then stabbed another pancake.

  “You guys all need to watch your fuckin’ mouths.” Rox said. Dualscar leaned over and stabbed a few more pancakes. He dragged them onto his plate and started to gnaw on them. “Who’s helping with the dishes?”

  “I nominate Eridan.” Said Rose.

  “I second that.” Dualscar said through a mouthful of pancakes.

  “You’re both assholes.” Eridan said. Dualscar swallowed and opened his mouth to respond. Eridan huffed his response. Better to do it then have Dualscar attempt to cajole him into it. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

 “Aw, thanks Danny.” Rox said. He tried to squash the warm feeling in his heart at her smile and shrugged in response.

  “Yeah, whatever, it’s not that big a deal.” He said.

  Another silence fell, interrupted only by the noise of silverware on plates. They slowly finished their brunch, and set their plates down on the table. When they were all done, Eridan pulled himself to his feet again.

  Rox helped him clean up and bring the plates in. She kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair as he left, making a bit of unknown emotion well up in him.

  He washed the dishes, and was about half way through when he heard someone walk in behind him. The steps were too heavy for either of the girls. Eridan glanced over his shoulder and nodded at his father.

  “You know what would be nice?” Dualscar said. Eridan shook his head. “Hot cocoa. There is nothin’ in the wvorld as good as hot cocoa on a snowy day.”

  “Wwvvorld.” Eridan repeated before he could stop himself. Dualscar shot him a glower and he looked back down at his dishes.

  “Where’s the cocoa powder?” Dualscar asked gruffly. Eridan knew he could be tender about his lisp and felt a tiny prickle of guilt in his chest. He pointed at a shelf next to the fridge, and Dualscar walked over to it.

 He continued to load up the dishes as Dualscar used the microwave to heat up the water. _He’s a savage,_ Eridan thought, glancing over at him.

  Eridan went back to doing the dishes, loading up the dish washer. By the time he was done, Dualscar was finishing stirring the cups. Eridan walked over and offered to take a couple. Dualscar nodded, and patted Eridan on the head before taking two cups and leaving.

  _Ugh, my hair._ Eridan thought. It wasn’t like he’d done anything fantastic with it that morning, but still, it was rude to just go around messing up people’s hair. He picked up the other two cups, and carried them into the living room.

  Dualscar had managed to get into the corner of the couch and Rox was leaning heavily against him. Rose, sitting in the other corner, reached to take one of the cups of cocoa. Eridan let her, and went to sit on his own seat.

  He sipped his cocoa and closed his eyes. Only a few moments of peace passed before Rox gasped. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

  “We should put on Christmas music.” Roxy said, grinning. Dualscar groaned and wrapped his arm around her waist.

  “Absolutely not. Christmas music is the worst. I won’t allow it.” Dualscar said firmly.

  Roxy snorted out a laugh and dug her elbow into his ribs. Dualscar wheezed and his arm slipped off. Eridan rolled his eyes. It was obvious Dualscar had let her go, at least to Eridan.

  Roxy walked over to the t.v. and flipped it on. She rummaged through the discs and found what she was looking for soon. A moment later, she slipped a disc into the d.v.d player and grabbed the remote. Dualscar reached for the remote and Rox tossed it to him with a grin.

  “What did you put on?” Rose asked, lifting her head from her book.

  “Yooouu’ll see.” Roxy dropped back on the couch. “Hey, Eri.”

  “Yeah?”

  “Why don’t you come over here and snuggle?” Roxy patted the hair cushion between her and Rose.

  “Mother, that’s not enough room for a boy his size.” Rose objected. Rox snorted out a laugh.

  “It’s snuggling, it’s supposed to be a little crammed.” Roxy said.

  “I’m fine, thanks. I don’t want to sit next to the Fakemage either.” Eridan said before Rose could respond. He didn’t want a fight to be started on his behalf. And Rose was right, there really wasn’t enough room on the couch for him. “And, I’m not exactly a cuddly person.”

  Eridan glanced at the screen as Dualscar pointed the remote and pressed play. A ‘fire’ jumped to life on it, the sound of crackling wood and fire with soft, wordless Christmas music filling the room.  The sound of hot cocoa being slurped now and again rounded off the atmosphere.

  Eridan looked around the room slowly. After a moment he had to duck his head and stare hard at his lap. He blinked back a few tears and tried not to think about how fuckin’ perfect his life was at this very moment.

  After a few minutes, Rox cleared her throat. Eridan looked over at her. She’d scooted over to be sitting next to Rose, and left a spot between her and Dualscar. Eridan’s mouth twitched into a smile and he gave in.

  He moved over and crammed himself between Dualscar and Rox with a quiet ‘hey mom.’ Dualscar wrapped an arm around Eridan’s shoulder and squeezed.

 Winter meant snow. It meant snow and fire and hot chocolate and family. Winter was Eridan’s favorite time of year.


End file.
